


Dusk Boys Animated

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: (which was my sideblog so yes I actually wrote all this), Gen, Headcanon, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Originally Posted on the Blog funfahcts on Tumblr, Sequel to X-Ray and Vav, Unofficial Sequel, What-If, bullet point fic, dusk boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: What if we got an animated series about the Dusk Boys? What if it was a sequel to the old X-Ray and Vav cartoon?





	Dusk Boys Animated

**Author's Note:**

> First ideas posted on May 21 on my sideblog funfahcts on tumblr. Archived here due to the tumblr apocalypse.

I’d totally be down with a Dusk Boys animated adventure in the vein of _X-Ray and Vav_.

The recurring villain is Rimmy Tim.

Jack is the old man who’s all “get off my lawn!” at least once an episode.

 

* * *

 

Plot twist: it’s revealed by the end of the second episode that Vav is one of the Dusk Boys and Mad King is rehabilitated and lives in a retired villains nursing home.

 

* * *

 

Part of the first season plot is Rimmy Tim trying to convince Mad King to return to villainy One Last Time

 

* * *

 

The first season ends on a cliffhanger where MK picks up the crown and says “I’m back, baby.”

#hire me roosterteeth

 

* * *

 

Vav regularly visits the retired villains home. He drinks pina coladas while listening to the Corpirate complain about the good old times and plays chess with MK.

 

* * *

 

There’s an entire episode dedicated to a compilation of Jack’s encounters with the Dusk Boys that’s surprisingly deep and has rich character developement. It’s never brought up again.

 

* * *

 

X-Ray is never brought up except for in reference to Vav’s tragic backstory. Whenever asked, Vav will bite his lip and say in a sad voice “I’d rather not talk about it.”  
  
MK is surprisingly tight-lipped about it.

#corpirate brings him up once in an early episode #then stops drinking for a second #'i'm sorry i shouldn't have brought it up' #Vav shrugs #and changes the topic

 

* * *

 

Everyone is pretty sure that Trevor and Alfredo are some sort of failed cloning experiment because they look eerily alike.  
  
A person mistaking one for the other becomes a running gag.

 

* * *

 

There’s an episode where they do the twin trope of switching clothes and pretending to be each other.  
  
It’s brought back later bc one of them is sick/injured and unable to fight and the other one nearly burns themselves out trying to be in two places at once to keep both their superhero and secret identities active.

#the first one is for fun and laughs #the second for angst and feels

 

* * *

 

Trevor and Alfredo started out as the superhero duo “Pasta and The Sauce”. After too many times of being mistaken for an Italian delivery place, they changed it to Dusk Boys and added Vav to the team.

Alfredo still calls Trevor “Trevorioli” from time to time.

…he also still delivers a different pasta dish every Friday to poor, old Mrs. Biancardi.

#mrs biancardi is voiced by andy #bc biancardi is the italian version of blanchard

 

* * *

 

Trevor always wears a suit in his civilian identity. It’s a running gag that he’s some sort of buinessman, always busy making calls. No one knows who he works for.

#kays joked that one day #rimmy tim grabs his phone #and it turns out trevor was just pretending to phonecall #while playing bejeweled bc anxiety man #i love it #tho i'm not 100% it'd work in show lol #depends on how serious the show got i guess #(and if it need trevor's day job for a plot lol)

 

* * *

 

Btw, the villains nursing home is called Retirement Villa, and then in small letters underneath: [for retired villains]

#rimmy tim is tempted to move in just for the pun

 

* * *

 

There’s an episode dedicated to Trevor and Alfredo’s backstory. It starts as a black and white flashback in a laboratory, with a Vav lookalike sneaking inside, narrated by Trevor and Alfredo in turns.  
  
It’s soon interrupted by a kitchen table scene in the Dusk Boys’ apartment as Trevor and Alfredo squabble over the details while Vav sits on the edge of his chair, sipping tea.  
  
The episode is called Creepypasta, and ends on a “nah it’s just a story” while pan-shotting to a piece of evidence (like a photo or news article) for the …oR IS IT?!?

#dun dun DUN

 

* * *

 

Season 2 is all about Jack’s villain arc as he, fed up with the Dusk Boys, tries to put them in place. But every time he tries something (like reporting them to the police for trespassing, breaking and entering, vandalizing, etc.) it backfires to the point where the whole town starts ostracizing him.  
  
And then there’s MK holding out a hand, RT smirking in the background. And Jack takes the hand.  
  
The episode ends with the words, “They want me to be a villain of this tale? Fuck them. I will be THE villain.”

#on that note #have another thought #jack is the cassandra of the tale #also can i just say #organized evil jack is a scarily efficient villain

 

* * *

 

The first thing Jack does is build the villains a new, proper lair, while RT and MK distract the Dusk Boys. By the end of the episode the Dusk Boys “discover” the old lair and have a showdown with the villains.

And the villain!Jack is revealed for the first time, with glinting glasses trope and all. It’s a trap.

#whoops this got longer than expected #sorry everyone

 

* * *

 

Jack as a villain is terrifyingly efficient. There’s a lot of recalls of the first season shenanigans where they annoyed Jack, except blown out of proportion 100% villainous revenge.

  
And the entire time he talks all mild-mannered and reasonable, and only just a little salty.

 

* * *

 

There has to be at least (1) scene where the Dusk Boys need a layout (to Jack’s fake villains HQ maybe?) so they go to the hacker Axial who shows them the blueprint and-

“Wow, Matt, you made this map?”  
“I don’t-”  
“All by yourself?”  
“It’s a blueprint, not a-”  
“Good job, Matt!”  
“…thanks.”

#hey i'm back at it again #with new thoughts #was just watching things to do in halo

**Author's Note:**

> Might end up turning some of these into a fic or fic snippets some day. Everyone's welcome to add to or play around with the ideas, as long as you credit me/link here <3


End file.
